Amor de mãe
"Amor de mãe" is a Brazilian telenovela created by Manuela Dias for Rede Globo. It's an original story and it started airing on November 25, 2019. The main stars are Regina Casé, Adriana Esteves and Taís Araújo. Synopsis Three women from different social classes live their dilemmas as mothers: Lurdes, Thelma and Vitória. Lourdes is a battling Northeastern who had four children: Magno, Erica, Ryan and Domenico - sold at the age of two by her ex-husband to child trafficker Katia. Knowing he was sent to Rio de Janeiro, she left there with her children in 1993 and, on the way, came upon an orphan Camila, whom she decides to adopt. Lourdes is a friend of Thelma, a widow who overprotects her son Danilo to the point of hiding that she has an incurable brain aneurysm, causing several conflicts for the boy who feels suffocated and without freedom. He falls in love with Camila, which annoys his girlfriend Amanda who does not accept the end of the romance. In addition, Thelma is struggling with Álvaro, an unscrupulous businessman who has bought the area around his restaurant and pressures her to sell the place, using sabotage to force her. He is the main client of Victoria, a wealthy and successful lawyer, but unhappy to be 40 without being a mother and who has never forgotten her son whom she abandoned at Katia's house in order not to disrupt her professional career. The baby is the result of an affair with Raul. Trying to make up for lost time, she adopts Tiago and hires Lurdes as a babysitter, but at the same time, gets pregnant after meeting environmentalist David, being surprised to find that he is a great rival to Alvaro tries to arrest him for environmental crime. With this, Thelma also sees Victoria as the enemy, who comes to question her professional ethics and the directions she took in her career. Meanwhile, Lourdes continues to look for Domenico and believes he is Sandro, a boy raised by Katia and who has become a thief with multiple police passages, involved in trafficking and robbery. Sandro, however, is the son of Vitória, putting the Northeastern back in search. Magno is married to Leila, who has been in a coma for years, but falls in love with her nurse, the suffering Betina, who suffers violence from Vicente, her ex-husband , who does not accept the end of the relationship and continues to pursue and assault her. When the woman wakes up and their daughter, Brenda needs a bone marrow transplant to survive, Magno needs to give up Betina to have a new baby with Leila, as it is the fastest way to generate a compatible donor. Raul lives in a failed marriage with Ligia and maintains an affair with the obsessive Estela, but falls in love with Érica, who refuses to get involved with a married man. He then separates from the two to live the romance, but has to face the ex's, who do not want to be exchanged. Ryan and Marina try to balance the relationship with their distinct dreams - he wants to be a musician and she is a professional tennis player. Trivia * Working title for the show was 'Troia'. * Selton Mello was invited to star as the main antagonist. The actor turned down the role so Irandhir Santos was confirmed in the role. * Cauã Reymond was considered for the main role. Cast Main cast Guest stars Category:2019 telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas